Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for outputting a command; particularly, it relates to such method and system for outputting a command by detecting a movement of an object.
Description of Related Art
Currently, for a user to select a function such as a phone number or a software application program on a smart phone, a handheld device or a display device, the user usually either directly touches the target icon displayed on the touch screen or selects it with an input device. For example, keyboards, mouses or touch panels are typical tools for such selections in desktop PCs or tablet PCs. Alternatively, a user may perform selections in a non-contact manner wherein the device senses gestures of upward, downward, leftward and rightward movements of a user's hand and movement of the user's hand approaching the device screen for selecting a function and confirmation.
Generally, if a user wishes to operate a computer in a non-contact manner to select icons in a menu, the most often used gestures are upward, downward, leftward and rightward movements. However, after a user performs a gesture such as a rightward (leftward) movement, there is a tendency for the user to move his/her hand back to the central position, in particular when the user intends to do another rightward (leftward) movement. Under such circumstance, the device will very likely misinterpret the gesture as a rightward (leftward) movement and perform a corresponding action which is erroneous, such as moving a cursor to an undesired direction and thus causing the user to be unable to select an icon he/she desires.